Blog użytkownika:Kiiyuko13/Tajemnice Smoczej Góry
Rozdział 1 „Tajemnica Góry” Po długiej podróży w końcu dotarłem pod Smoczą Górę. Zastanawia mnie skąd się wzięła nazwa „Smocza”. Może mieszka tu jakiś smok? Właśnie po to tu jestem – by odkryć co kryje się we wnętrzu góry. Wyjąłem z plecaka wodę i napiłem się. Spojrzałem na wierzchołek góry i zamarłem… jak tu wysoko! Ale co robić? Wyjąłem sprzęt do wspinaczki i zacząłem się wspinać. Skała zaczęła dziwnie drgać. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Wspinaczka stała się męcząca. Usiadłem na półce skalnej by odpocząć, ale ta osunęła się w dół. Zręcznym ruchem przeskoczyłem na inną, bardziej stabilną. Gorzej być nie może…. Zaczęło padać! Skała stała się nieprzyjemnie śliska. Zauważyłem wnękę w skale i wcisnąłem się w nią. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to korytarz. Było strasznie wąsko. Plecak ciągłem po ziemi. Usłyszałem kapanie wody i nagle zrobiło się gorąco. Korytarz, którym wszedłem do wnętrza jaskini zawalił się niespodziewanie. Tumany kurzu zasłoniły na kilka minut widoczność. Westchnąłem. Czułem, że nikt nie zacznie mnie szukać, mnie i moich dużych okularów, których szybki całkiem zaparowały. Wyjąłem chustkę i zacząłem delikatnie polerować szkiełko. Nie zorientowałem się, że wkoło jest jasno. Światło dochodziło zza ostrego zakrętu. Ruszyłem w tamtą stronę. I to co ujrzałem było przepustką do prawdziwych kłopotów… w dużej Sali stała skrzynia ze skarbem. Wiedziałem, że potem będę tego żałował, ale skarb tak prześlicznie błyszczał, że się nie powstrzymałem i podszedłem na tyle blisko by dosięgnąć kilku monet. W chwili gdy wziąłem do ręki jedną monetę rozległ się przerażający ryk. Pieniądz wypadł mi z ręki, a na ścianie pojawił się duży cień. Ze strachu aż usiadłem na ziemi. Przede mną pojawił się…. Smok! Duży gad stał naprzeciw mnie i wpatrywał się prosto w moje oczy. Z jego nozdrzy uleciał ciemny dym. Wystraszyłem się. Nie wstawałem z podłogi. Smok zbliżył się i chwycił mnie za kaptur mojej bluzy i podniósł. Nie próbowałem się wyrywać. Niósł mnie przez dobre piętnaście minut. Spodziewałem się, że mnie zaraz zje lecz nie. On przeniósł mnie przez wąskie wrota i wzbił się w powietrze. Wylądował po chwili, a mnie położył na ziemi. Oślepiło mnie jakieś światło. To było słońce! Rozejrzałem się, ale nie ujrzałem znajomych terenów tylko opustoszałą dżunglę. Smok popchnął mnie w kierunku gęstwiny. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałam duży łeb latającego gada, który patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. Zdziwiła mnie jego wesołość. Ruszyłem tam, gdzie pchał mnie smok. Po całym dniu maszerowania byłem padnięty. Usiadłem pod drzewem, ale zaraz wstałem, bo to w czym się zatopiłem to nie był mech tylko oślizgła, bezkształtna masa lepiąca się jak klej. Przeszły mnie ciarki, gdy zobaczyłem, że na galaretowate coś wchodzi gigantyczny pająk. Cofałem się aż na coś wpadłem na coś twardego i dużego. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i ujrzałem smoka, który patrzy na mnie z rozbawieniem i trochę ze złością. Zacząłem iść szybkim krokiem. Smoka zostawiłem w tyle, ale nagle ten pojawił się przede mną. Zatrzymałem się. Co? – spytałem. Nie zatrzymujesz się na nocleg? – odpowiedział znienacka smok. – myślałam, że sen dobrze ci zrobi, bo od rana maszerujesz bez przerwy. Zamurowało mnie. Czy smok może mówić ludzkim głosem?! Moim zdaniem nie, ale to musiał być wyjątek. Myślałem również, że smoki nie istnieją, ale to był błąd. Jeśli nie istnieją to stoi przede mną gadająca skamielina ze skrzydłami. Faktycznie, zmęczyłem się tą drogą. – odpowiedziałem drętwo. – odpocznę sobie trochę. Położyłem się na trawie, upewniając się, że nie ma nigdzie tej mazi, którą spotkałem niedawno. Ułożyłem się do snu. Straszny wstrząs poruszył ziemią, a ja podniosłem się odruchowo. To smok położył się obok mnie. Położyłem się znów lecz bardziej ostrożnie. Bałem się co się wydarzy w nocy. Ranek nadszedł bardzo szybko. Jak dla mnie za szybko. Chciałem wstać z ziemi, ale jej pode mną nie było! Wisiałem w powietrzu. Nie byłem daleko od ziemi, ale niebyło to na tyle blisko by skoczyć. Zastanawiało mnie tylko jak to się dzieje, że nie spadam. Co się dzieje?! – krzyknąłem. Spokojnie, to tylko ja. – odpowiedział mi znajomy głos . – zaspałeś i musiałam cię zabrać, bo nas ścigają. Nic nie rozumiałem, ale o dziwo się nie bałem. Miałem nadzieję, że to tylko sen. Kiedy wylądujemy? – spytałem. – nudzi mi się… Zaraz, cierpliwości. – odpowiedział niewzruszenie smok. Faktycznie – po krótkiej chwili byliśmy już na ziemi. Jestem Shila. – przedstawił się smok. Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że to smoczyca. – bardzo mi miło. – odparłem ze zdziwieniem. – ja jestem Eustachy. Smoczyca wytrzeszczyła oczy i nadstawiła prawie niewidoczne uszy. Miałem nadzieję, że wywęszyła jakieś jedzenie, a nie wroga. Bardzo się nie myliłem. Zza krzaków wyskoczył szary zajączek. Przypomniało mi się, że za kilka dni Wielkanoc. Teraz byłem pewien, że smoczyca zje zajączka, ale nie! Ta nachyliła się i powiedziała coś zającowi na ucho. Nie wsłuchiwałem się dokładnie, ale zając na całe gardło wrzasnął. – przekażę kapitanowi o twoich planach dotyczących przybysza!!! Smok uciszył go gestem i zerknął na mnie. Ja udawałem, że jestem czymś zajęty. Była to prawda, że jestem czymś zajęty. Byłem zajęty myśleniem o co chodziło królikowi. Na odpowiedź nie musiałem długo czekać… Przekazałam królikowi informację dotyczącą ciebie. – powiedziała Shila. – ten przekaże je kapitanowi. Skinąłem głową udając, że wszystko rozumiem lecz tak naprawdę nie rozumiałem nic. Ruszyliśmy w drogę, a ja wciąż byłem głodny. Z niesmakiem słuchałem propozycji Shili na dania jakie mógłbym zjeść choćby zaraz. Myślałem raczej o pizzie lub frytkach, a nie jakichś robalach grzanych na ogniu. W końcu dałem się przekonać i zjadłem taką potrawkę z robaków. Nie było najlepsze ale myślałem, że będzie gorsze. Po takim posiłku wznowiliśmy podróż. Naszło mnie jakieś dziwne uczucie. Takie jakby ktoś za nami szedł. A właściwie… - jąkałem się. – po co idziemy tam gdzie idziemy? Idziemy tam po to – zaczęła smoczyca. – żeby ukryć się przed wojskami wroga. Ciarki mnie przebiegły. Nie dość, że nie wiem gdzie do końca jestem to jeszcze mnie ścigają za nic! Czy tak się traktuje gości?! No raczej nie… Rozdział 2 „Nocny Wróg” Nastał wieczór, a mi się chciało pić. Smoczyca zastosowała niezbyt ciekawą taktykę zdobycia wody: ja miałem zostać sam w dżungli, a ona poleci po wodę. Dopowiedziała też, że jeśli nie wróci do północy ma uciekać jak najdalej stąd. Nie spodobała mi się myśl zostawania samemu w gęstym lesie i być może w nocy bieganiu po dżungli bez żadnej broni. Gdy miałem już odpowiedzieć, że nie podoba mi się ten pomysł ujrzałem, że jestem już całkiem sam. Wlazłem na drzewo i siedziałem do północy. Gdy miałem już zejść z drzewa obok przemknęły dwa cienie. Potem z ciemności wyszedł jakiś karzeł w czarnym długim płaszczu z kapturem na głowie. Wydał jakiś dziwny dźwięk i zdjął kaptur. Zobaczyłem jego twarz, która przypominała głowę orła – zamiast ust i nosa miał lekko zakrzywiony dziób, a reszta twarzy była w dużych szaro-czarnych piórach z pod których wystawały małe żółte oczy, które w ciemności świeciły jak lampki na choince. Prawie spadłem z gałęzi. Przypomniałem sobie słowa smoczycy – jeśli nie wróci do północy mam uciekać jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Ale nasuwa się pytanie: jak mam uciec? Postanowiłem pozostać na drzewie i się nie ruszać. Na wszelki wypadek przycisnąłem się bardziej do gałęzi, modląc się żeby mnie nie zauważył. Wkrótce, na drugie zawołanie przyszła reszta dziwacznych stworów. Teraz musiałem się martwić. Pokonać ich bym nie dał rady, zwłaszcza sam. Teraz mogłem tylko czekać aż odejdą lub aż przyleci Shila. Smoczyca nie przyleciała ani w nocy ani w dzień, więc cały czas czekałem na drzewie aż do czasu gdy w następnej nocy powietrze rozdarł dźwięk trąbki. W tej samej chwili zza drzew wyleciały setki strzał. Zeskoczyłem na ziemię i ukryłem się w krzakach. Usłyszałem ryk Shili, która po chwili pojawiła się nad drzewami. Porwała mnie za kaptur i wypuściła z łap coś co otwarło jakiś portal, który teleportował nas na szczyt jakiejś góry. Zdziwiło mnie to ale nic nie mówiłem. Kazałam ci uciekać jak nie wrócę do północy, a ty nie posłuchałeś! – ryknęła gdy wylądowaliśmy. – prawie mnie zabili! Ja nic nie odpowiedziałem. Nie myślałem, że smoka można zabić. Najwidoczniej można. Po wysłuchaniu skarg smoczycy ruszyliśmy w drogę. Szliśmy w ciszy aż nasunęło mi się kolejne pytanie. Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytałem znienacka. Nie interesuj się tak. – odpowiedział smok drętwo. – dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Dalej już się nie odzywałem. Za co ona ma mi za złe? Jak mogłem zejść z drzewa nie zwracając uwagi ludzi-ptaków?! No nie szło! Smoczyca zatrzymała się nad urwiskiem i gdyby nie złapała mnie za bluzę spadłym ponad 200 metrów w dół. Nie to, że się boję, ale myśl o tak długim spadaniu… straszne! Smoczyca przeleciała nad urwiskiem na drugą stronę. Nie zabrała mnie ze sobą. W ostatniej chwili złapałem się jej ogona. Gdy byliśmy na drugiej stronie urwiska spojrzała na mnie spode łba. Ruszyliśmy dalej. W tej chwili zza dziwnie dużego krzaka wyleciała sieć i spadła prosto na Shile. Chciałem jej pomóc, ale smoczyca mi nie kazała się narażać. Wbrew jej woli przeciąłem linę i uwolniłem smoka. Widocznie te dziwne stworzenia nie zorientowały się, że jestem aż taki odważny. Co prawda nie aż tak jak smoki, ale trochę na pewno. Razem ze smoczycą zaczęliśmy biec lecz te dziwne istoty – jak je nazwała Shila – Ra’zacowie gonili nas aż do wąwozu. Odwracając się widziałem tylko dwie zakapturzone postacie, które z czasem znikły. Gdy się zatrzymaliśmy po długim biegu, smoczyca spojrzała na mnie gniewnie. Mogłeś tam zginąć! – warknęła na mnie, ale już się na mnie nie gapiła. Gdybyś ty nie przeżyła też bym zginął prędzej czy później na pewno. – odpowiedziałem bez wahania i jakby się zastanowić, to mówiłem prawdę. Smoczyca już się nie odzywała, ale byłem pewien, że chce mi coś powiedzieć. Bolały mnie nogi. Nie chciało mi się iść dalej, a robiło się ciemno. Ra’zacowie mogliby nas przecież dogonić, ale już mnie to nie obchodziło. Chcę odpocząć! Usiadłem pod drzewem nie zwracając uwagi na robale i wszelkie paskudztwa. Nie byłem zainteresowany również jedzeniem, choć od kilku dni nic nie jadłem. Shila nie chciała się zatrzymywać, ale uległa po krótkiej chwili. O świcie ruszamy dalej. – oświadczyła. Nie słuchałem jej już wcale i po chwili zasnąłem. Śnił mi się dom i moi koledzy, którzy mnie zmusili. To dzięki nim mogę przeżyć tą niesamowitą historię, a nie siedzieć przy książkach i zgrywać kujona. A, właśnie! Miałem robić zdjęcia telefonem. Muszę zrobić te zdjęcia, bo mi nie uwierzą. Spało mi się dobrze. Rozdział 3 „W pułapce wroga” Rano zbudziły mnie drgania. To nie było chrapanie smoka tylko…. O, nie! to Ra’zacowie nas złapali! Ale przecież Shila była obok… Nie, nie czekaj! Nie było tu smoczycy, a co gorsza nie miał mnie kto bronić przed zakapturzonym stworem, który stał nade mną. Ciarki mnie przeszły po plecach, gdy przyłożył mi do czoła swój pazur. Odruchowo cofnąłem się. Prawie mi wydłubał oko! Teraz się zorientowałem, że jestem przykuty łańcuchem. A gdzie mnie wieźli? Nie wiem. Ojć! Teraz już wiem… „więźniarka” – tak jak nazwałem ów pojazd – zatrzymał się przed bramą do wielkiego, ponurego zamczyska. Jeden nietoperz wleciał do środka. Ra’zacowie chcieli go wygonić i wyglądało, że się go boją. Ja natomiast nie bałem się nietoperzy zwłaszcza po tym co mnie spotkało. Szybko złapałem zwierzątko i nim się obejrzałem uspokoiło się. Zabawnie przyczepiło się do mojego palca i dyndało łebkiem w dół. Gdy podłożyłem palec u drugiej ręki nietoperz przewiesił się pozostając w tej samej pozycji. Zdziwiło mnie trochę, że się nie boi. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno. Nie wystraszyłem się zbytnio, ale nie wiedziałem co się zaraz stanie. Wjechaliśmy do jakiejś sali. Ra’zacowie wyrzucili mnie na piasek, a nietoperz odleciał i usiadł na spróchniałym drzewie. Wtedy zapaliła się jedna mała pochodnia. W klatce naprzeciwko ujrzałem smoka. Nie była to Shila, ale jakiś dziki smok. Ra’zacowie nie podejrzewali, że mam scyzoryk w kieszeni i nim zdołali mnie powstrzymać już byłem wolny. Podbiegłem do klatki ze smokiem i szybko ją otworzyłem. Smok szybko wzbił się w powietrze. Złapałem go za łapę, bo też się chciałem się stąd wyrwać. Smok podrzucił mnie do góry, a ja wylądowałem na jego grzbiecie. Było tam już przygotowane siodło. W tym smok było coś znajomego, coś o czym już kiedyś czytałem. Tak! To była… Nocna Furia! Zdziwiło mnie trochę, że tak silny i mądry smok dał się złapać, ale nim zdążyłem sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, byliśmy już na dworze. Widok trochę mnie zdziwił, bo wszędzie było mnóstwo smoków, ale w klatkach. Nocna Furia wylądowała i spojrzała na mnie jakimś dziwnym spojrzeniem. Aaaa! Mam uwolnić smoki, tak? – zapytałem. Smok skinął głową. Wyjąłem mój scyzoryk i zacząłem po kolei otwierać klatki. Rozróżniałem różne gatunki smoków: Koszmar Ponocnik, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel i Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę jeszcze jakąś Nocną Furię, ale nie. gdy uwolniłem wszystkie smoki wskoczyłem na Furię i odleciałem w stronę polany. Gdy tak leciałem, przypadkowo nazwałem smoka: Abi. Musiałem jeszcze poszukać Shili. Znalazłem ją niedaleko od zamku – w małym, na wpół zniszczonym dworku. Wylądowałem. Cześć Shila! – powiedziałem podchodząc do smoczycy. – wszędzie cię szukałem. Smoczyca przywitała się, ale tak jakoś dziwnie. Nie powiesz nikomu? – spytała patrząc na mnie. Nikomu. – odpowiedziałem. – o co chodzi? Shila podniosła lewe skrzydło. Ujrzałem dziewczynę w blond włosach opierającą się o brzuch smoczycy. Była ranna. Popatrzyłem na Shile nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Ona kiwnęła głową, że mam podejść do dziewczyny. Zbliżyłem się kilka kroków. Nie znajoma spojrzała na mnie zielonymi oczami, ale takim spojrzeniem, że już chciałem się cofnąć. Wstała i podeszła do mnie. Trochę się wystraszyłem. Cześć. – szepnęła. – pamiętasz mnie? O mało co się nie przewróciłem. to była…. Kiara? – spytałem oszołomiony. Spojrzałem na Shile, która najwidoczniej myślała, że jej nie znam, ale to była moja przyjaciółka. Wow! Myślałam, że przez tyle lat zapomniałeś mojego imienia. – powiedziała już normalnym głosem. Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem głaszcząc Abi, która do mnie podbiegła. Kiara o dziwo się jej nie przestraszyła. A można powiedzieć, że zwiedzam. – odpowiedziała jak na jakimś przesłuchaniu. – a ty? Zastanawiałem się co jej powiedzieć. Ja… em… no, ten no… - jąkałem się. – trafiłem tu przez przypadek, a teraz zwiewam przed jakimiś stworami. Chodzi ci o nich? – spytała opanowanym głosem, wskazując trzy zakapturzone postacie. O nie… - jęknąłem. Shila wzbiła się w powietrze na kilkanaście metrów, robiąc przy tym straszny wiatr. Ja natomiast wskoczyłem na Abi. Nie chciałem zostawiać tu Kiary lecz ta nie chciała ze mną lecieć. Zagwizdała. Usłyszałem ryk i ujrzałem smoka… Pazuroszpona Niebiańskopiórego. Zacząłem analizować wszystko co o nim wiem. Okazało się, że to smoczyca Kiary. Ma na imię Luna – wyjaśniła mi Kiara, gdy już lecieliśmy. – i jest z gatunku…. Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry. – przerwałem jej. – poznałem po tym, że jako jedyny smok ma pióra. Skoro wiesz jaki to gatunek, to pewnie wiesz też co potrafi. – Kiara myślała pewnie, że nie wiem. – chyba, że jesteś aż takim ciapą i nie wiesz. A owszem, że wiem. – powiedziałem i zacząłem wymieniać wszystko co wiem o Pazuroszponie. Nie było to trudne, gdyż akurat jego działu w książce nauczyłem się na pamięć. Kiarę zamurowało. Przez resztę drogi już nic nie mówiła. Wpadł mi do głowy szalony pomysł. Pogoniłem trochę Abi i zniknęliśmy w chmurach. Kiary to nie ruszyło, ale po chwili zaczęła się rozglądać. Gdzie jesteś? – szepnęła, akurat gdy ja byłem tuż nad nią. Wyłoniłem się z chmur zwisając głową w dół. A jednak się o mnie martwisz… - powiedziałem żartobliwie. Ha, ha, ha… bardzo śmieszne. – powiedziała oschle. Zaś lecieliśmy w spokoju. To znaczy ona leciała spokojnie, a ja ciągle latałem głową w dół, w chmurach lub tuż nad wodą, by się napić. A właściwie do to gdzie lecimy? – spytałem w końcu widząc niekończące się morze, czy co to tam było. Lecimy na wyspę Ardhius - wytłumaczyła mi Kiara. – było trzeba się uczyć w szkole to byś wiedział, że do wyspy zostało równe 25 km i, że dolecimy tam w jakąś godzinę. Aha… - zatkało mnie. – ja się w szkole uczę o smokach nie o geografii jakichś wysp. Właściwie to urywasz się z lekcji, by się uczyć o smokach. – zaczęła się ze mną kłócić. – ty nawet nie wiesz z czego składa się powietrze. Niby nie wiem, ale o smokach wiem więcej niż ty dowiesz się w całym swoim życiu. – trochę przesadziłem, bo Kiara rzuciła we mnie toporem. Abi nagle skręciła i runęła w dół, prosto do wody. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Przymrużyłem oczy i ujrzałem błękitną taflę wody w którą uderzyliśmy z pełnym impetem. Myślałem, że mi czachę rozwaliło, ale nie. Abi tylko chciała zjeść sobie rybkę… Kiara czekała na mnie widać, że zniecierpliwiona. Nie odezwała się, ale spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza tracić czasu na moje wygłupy. Powiedz jej, że ma lecieć za nami. – szepnął jakiś głos. – znam skrót. Nie zwróciłem na ten głos uwagi, ale głos się powtórzył. Moja smoczyca gapiła się na mnie. Dotarło do mnie, że to ona mi to powiedziała. To ty mówisz? – spytałem Abi. Nie gadaj sam do siebie! – Kiara była „lekko” zła. – zaczynasz mnie denerwować. Pomyślałem sobie, że Kiara jest wredna, ale ją lubię. Nie wiem czemu, ale moja smoczyca to usłyszała. Jeśli będzie słyszała wszystko co pomyślę to będzie kiepsko. Abi, czy ty słyszysz moje myśli? – pomyślałem skupiając się na myśleniu o moim smoku. Tak. – odpowiedziała smoczyca gwałtownie skręcając w bok w stronę jaskini. Gdzie ty lecisz? – spytała Kiara. – na wyspę Ardhius to w tamtą stronę. Znam skrót! – odkrzyknąłem jej. – leć za mną! No chyba śnisz! – znów zaczęła się ze mną kłócić. – jak zabłądzisz to tylko ty! Eh… więc teraz muszę się z nią ścigać… Popędziłem Abi. Nie miałem pojęcia, że lecą za nami Ra’zacowie. Choć domyśliłem się, że ktoś nas śledzi nawet nie chciało mi się sprawdzać czy to prawda. Abi w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się przed ścianą. Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem cztery tunele: jeden w górę, jeden w dół, jeden w prawo i jeden w lewo. Abi, gdzie teraz? – spytałem już nie skupiając się by przesłać smokowi co myślę. Smoczyca nie odpowiedziała, ale tak jak się spodziewałem użyła echolokacji. Wydostaliśmy się nawet nie wiem kiedy. Zaraz, zaraz… to tunel zrobiony przez Krzykozgona! Smoczyca potwierdziła moje myśli. Zobaczyłem daleko mały, biały punkcik, który się przybliżał. Tak… to był Krzykozgon. Szybko odlecieliśmy. Dotarliśmy do wyspy Ardhius szybciej niż mi się wydawało, ale zbliżała się Kiara. Chodź i tak byłem przed nią i musiała przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze mi poszło nie byłem do końca pewien czy jesteśmy tu sami. Moje przeczucia się potwierdziły. Zza krzaków wyszedł…. Smok! To była Shila! Przywitałem ją. Ona natomiast cofnęła się gdy chciałem jej dotknąć. To pułapka, uciekajcie! – ryknęła i już była w powietrzu. Z nieba spadł grad strzał i sieci, które spadały na krzaki i drzewa. Wskoczyłem na Abi, ale Kiara została na ziemi, bo jej smoczycę złapali. Moja smoczyca złapała Kiarę w szpony i wzleciała na bezpieczną odległość. Jednak nie wiedzieliśmy, że Ra’zacowie też mają smoki mimo, że mieli je zabijać… Rozdział 4. „Odkryta tajemnica i kolejny atak” Ra’zacowie wznieśli się na naszą wysokość, a ich smoki zaczęły pluć na nas ogniem. Rozpoznanie rasy smoka było proste. Jedynie smok przywódcy Ra’zaców był inny niż się spodziewałem. Zacząłem sobie przypominać jakie słabości mają poszczególne gatunki smoków należących do naszych wrogów. Abi robiła uniki, dzięki czemu mogłem skupić się na myśleniu, a nie sterowaniu smokiem. Przypomniało mi się! Wyciągnąłem rękę do smoka. Ten przestał pluć ogniem, a zapatrzył się we mnie. Jego jeździec był widocznie zdezorientowany tą sytuacją. Popatrzyłem smokowi w oczy. – teraz grzecznie odstawisz swojego pana na ziemię, a nas zostawisz w spokoju. – myślałem skupiając wzrok w jednym punkcie co nie było łatwe ze względu na to, że smok kiwał łbem i ciężko było dostrzec jego oczy. – nie będziesz nas ścigał, a jedynie możesz się do nas dołączyć. Smok widocznie też chciał się uwolnić od swojego jeźdźcy. Przesłał mi obraz co chce zrobić ze swoim „panem”. To była dla mnie nowość, że smok umie przesyłać mi swoje wyobrażenia, a zwłaszcza taki smok, którego nie znam. Gdy Shira (bo okazało się, że to dziewczynka) zrzuciła swego jeźdźca, reszta smoków zrobiła to samo. Widać, że Ra’zacowie się tego nie spodziewali. Ja zresztą też się nie spodziewałem, że tyle smoków się do nas przyłączy, bo tak lekko licząc dołączyło się do nas około 20 smoków z różnych gatunków. Kiara była lekko oszołomiona, bo jednym ze smoków Ra’zaców był smok z gatunku tego co Luna. Smok, a raczej smoczyca złapała Kiarę i poleciała do lasu gdzie stała klatka z Luną. Kiara nazwała drugą smoczycę Grina. Nie wchodziłem w szczegóły czemu akurat tak ją nazwała. Kiara… - zacząłem. – możemy się pośpieszyć? Tak, tak. – odpowiedziała poprawiając siodło Lunie. – już, tylko jeszcze coś załatwię. Zacząłem się denerwować. Wylądowałem na plaży. Nagle… obok mnie spadł… mały smok, Wandersmok. Zabrałem go lecz nie byłem przekonany czy dobrze robię. Dołączyła do mnie Kiara. Razem polecieliśmy na drugi koniec wyspy do mędrczyni o której dopiero teraz wspomniała Abi. Musieliśmy do niej lecieć bo niektóre smoki były na coś chore. Kiara dopiero po chwili się zorientowała, że ja się komunikuje ze smokiem myślami. Czy ty rozmawiasz z Abi? – spytała. Tak, a co? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem. - Nie, nic tak się pytam, ale jak ty to robisz? Troszkę mnie zdziwiła, ale nie ładnie nie odpowiadać. – normalnie, myślę o tym by przesłać smokowi to co myślę. - I to zawsze działa? - Zawsze, chyba że się nie skupisz. - Czyli ja i Luna też możemy się tak komunikować. - Tak, możesz gadać z Luną, ale też z innymi smokami. To był koniec naszej rozmowy, ale czasem musiałem jeszcze tłumaczyć jej, że nie zawsze smok ją zrozumie i nie zawsze dotrą do niego pełne myśli. Eh.. droga do mędrczyni była długa. Wydawało się jakby droga była dłuższa od wyspy. Małego Wandersmoczka oddaliśmy jego mamie, którą spotkaliśmy po drodze. Kiarze się nudziło. Mi zresztą też. Zbliżamy się. – usłyszałem głos Abi. – niech smoki ustawią się w rząd. Przesłałem smokom zbiorową myśl. – niech najpierw ustawią się w rzędzie najciężej chorzy. Smoki posłusznie się ustawiły. Ja i Kiara zeskoczyliśmy ze smoków prosto na dach domku na drzewie gdzie „mieszkała” mędrczyni. Kiara zapukała. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Ujrzeliśmy staruszkę z siwymi włosami. Miała laskę zdobioną smoczymi łuskami i kłami. Była niższa ode mnie i od Kiary. Była niema i to sprawiło drobną trudność. Na szczęście Kiara umiała odczytać bazgroły staruszki. Wszystkie smoki Ra’zaców chorowały na tą samą chorobę. Prawie wszystkie smoki wypuściliśmy na wolność. Tylko 5 największych, najsilniejszych i najgroźniejszych leciało z nami. Czasem jeszcze widziałem Ra’zaców na smokach, ale już nas nie atakowali po ostatnim zajściu. Nie mieliśmy się gdzie podziać razem ze smokami. Praktycznie lataliśmy od wyspy do wyspy. Rzadko co zatrzymywaliśmy się na dłużej na jakiejś wyspie. Rozdział 5 „Sen i wspomnienia” „drogę ucieczki odcinał skalny wąwóz, a było za stromo by się zsunąć. Zbliżali się do nas. Staliśmy nieruchomo. Nagle jeden z nich skoczył i zabił go. Cała gromada rzuciła się na nas pożerając ich lub zwalając ze skały. Tylko ja i ona przeżyliśmy. Wkrótce ją też zepchnęli ze skały. Zostałem sam. Tylko mnie oszczędzili. Zabrali mnie daleko stąd. Przez rok mnie głodzili i prawie zamęczyli na śmierć. Z czasem się przyzwyczaiłem do ciemności i do codziennego wysiłku. Aż któregoś dnia znaleźli ją żywą i przyprowadzili do mnie. Od dwóch lat uważana za zmarłą nagle pojawia się w moim życiu i wszystko zmienia. Zabiera mnie z tego okropnego miejsca za cenę własnego życia, które już prawie straciła. Zabiera mnie do normalnego świata i już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę.” Ten sen śnił mi się na okrągło przez całe życie. Teraz gdy się od niego uwolniłem znów powrócił. Powrócił po tym jak Ra’zacowie walczyli z nami. Zdarzenia ze snu to moje późne dzieciństwo. Skrywam to w sobie od lat. Po tym jak zacząłem się uczyć i spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi wszystko się polepszyło. Jednak ciągle mam w sobie to wspomnienie, które mnie dręczy. Wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją, że nie mam rodziców, ale oni nie wiedzą co się wtedy stało. Tego dnia kiedy ich straciłem, straciłem całą swoją rodzinę. Dlaczego mnie oszczędzili nie dowiedziałem się do dziś. Wszyscy wypytują mnie o moje dzieciństwo, a ja zawsze muszę kłamać, bo w sumie i tak nikt by nie uwierzył w to co naprawdę się stało. Nigdy nie przyszli do mnie koledzy, którzy nie wiedzą nawet jak wygląda mój dom, o ile domem można to nazwać – cztery kąty w czterech ścianach. Nawet telewizora nie mam, a o komórce i laptopie mogę tylko pomarzyć. Odnalazłem jednak wejście do podziemi mojego „domu”, które jak się okazało było przejściem do podziemnej biblioteki i laboratorium. Wszystko co wiem o smokach zawdzięczam „Księdze Smoków”, którą znalazłem w dziale „Magia”. Była tam też mapa jakiegoś królestwa i opis dziwnych ludzi. Trzeba było ją zabrać. Właśnie! Mogę razem z Kiarą i naszymi smokami wrócić po księgę do mojego domu, a na smokach poszło by to znacznie szybciej. Tylko czy smoki zgodzą się z nami lecieć? Warto spytać. - Abi, mogłabyś mnie zabrać do świata ludzi na kilka dni? - No nie wiem… nie mogę opuszczać Smoczej Góry, ale zrobię wyjątek. Sprawa załatwiona. Teraz tylko namówić Kiarę. Poszło łatwiej niż sądziłem. Zaraz ruszyliśmy w drogę. Podróż do wyjścia z jaskini zajęła nam trzy dni. Przez chwilę Kiara nie wiedziała gdzie jesteśmy. Właśnie! Już jesteśmy w normalnym świecie! Szybko trzeba się schować w chmury by nikt nas nie zauważył. - Abi, szybko w chmury, bo jeśli ludzie nas zauważą będą chcieli nas zabić. - Jasne. Już byliśmy w chmurach. Podróż do mojego domu zajęła nam niecały dzień. Otworzyłem drzwi jeśli drzwiami można to było nazwać – zbite gwoździami cztery deski przywiązane sznurem do ściany. Jeszcze pozostaje ukrycie się w podziemiach, by nikt nie zauważył smoków. Zaczęliśmy przeglądać książki o różnych stworzeniach. Pierwsze co nam się rzuciło w oczy to brak jednej księgi z działu o mitycznych stworzeniach. Początkowo nie zwróciliśmy na to uwagi, lecz po chwili zrozumiałem jakiej księgi brakuje. Zaraz na pierwszej stronie był opis jednorożca, którego krew czyniła nieśmiertelnym. Opisano tylko dwa osobniki. Białego i czarnego. Oba były równie piękne. Jednak krew białego i czarnego różniła się działaniem. Krew białego zapewniała nieśmiertelność, a krew czarnego przywracała życie zmarłym. Słyszałem również o złotym i szmaragdowym. Ja wiem dlaczego księga zniknęła…- powiedziała po chwili Kiara. - Dlaczego? - Demony ją zabrały, by ich władca zyskał nieśmiertelność. Jeśli dowiedzą się gdzie znaleźć jednorożce nikt nie spotka już tych koni, a na całym świecie są tylko 4 osobniki. - Przecież nie pisze w księdze nic o tym gdzie je znaleźć. - Jest napisane. - Gdzie? - Jeśli polejesz kartkę niewidzialnym atramentem to wszystkie napisy znikną, trzeba podłożyć kartkę i wysuszyć. Ukaże się wtedy mapa. - A ty skąd to wiesz? - Lata obczajania starych ksiąg. Prawie na każdą księgę to działa, a ta miała wyjątkowo charakterystyczne strony. - Czyli? - Były bardzo grube i miały charakterystyczny odcień i materiał z jakiego robi się takie strony. Nie wypytywałem się o więcej. Musieliśmy znaleźć odpowiednią księgę. Kiara szukała odpowiedniej księgi, a ja zająłem się szukaniem w innych działach ksiąg, które mogłyby nam pomóc. Znalazłem trzy księgi – o potworach, magicznych koniach i smokach. Każde z nas przeglądało po dwie księgi. Tylko w „Księdze Smoków” znaleźliśmy coś pożytecznego. Mapa pokazywała całe smocze królestwo wraz z terenami wroga. ''„Ra’zacowie – demoniczne stwory zamieszkujące Tajemniczą Wyspę. – ''zacząłem czytać. – ''Atakują przeważnie po zmroku lecz czasem atakują i w dzień. By się zamaskować używają czarnych płaszczy, które również chronią przed słońcem. Każdy z Ra’zaców ma szpony wysuwane z kości między palcami. Należą do grupy zwierząt, gdyż mają tylko nieliczne cechy ludzi. Zabijają tylko nielicznych. Przeważnie atakują stadnie. Mogą zmieniać się w pół wilki.” – ''kilka wiadomości o Ra’zacach. To ostatnie dało mi do zrozumienia co się wtedy stało. Pora powiedzieć Kiarze prawdę… Usłyszeliśmy hałas. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem regał, który zbliżał się do mnie niemiłosiernie szybko. Zanim zdąrzyłem się zoriętować co się stało zalała mnie ciemność.... Słyszałem jakieś głosy i krzyki Kiary, ale nie mogłem zmusić się do otwarcia oczu. W ogóle nie czułem swojego ciała, po prostu dryfowałem w ciemności. Nie wiem ile minęło czasu, ale nie pamiętałem nic oprócz tego co zdarzyło się kilka minut przed tym jak przygniótł mnie regał. Cud, że w ogóle coś pamiętam... | Obudziłem się. Było zimno, ale jakoś się tym nie przejąłem. Wszystko mnie bolało. Otworzyłem oczy... Byłem w więzieniu. Po drugiej stronie pod ścianą leżała Kiara, a obok niej Shila. Chwila... skoro Shila tu była to znaczy, że ją też złapali. Usłyszałem szczęk zamka i ktoś wszedł do środka. - A kogóż my tu mamy... czyż nie zacna smoczyca Shila i jej znajomi? Miło mi was gościć w moich skromnych progach. Przepraszam, że jesteście w klatce, ale to dla bezpieczeństwa. - Z cienia wyłonił się dziwny człowiek... chociaż nie... na człowieka zbyt blady... i trochę jakby za szybki.... - Jestem Olivier. Kiara, kotku, chyba mnie pamiętasz? - Nie mów do mnie "kotku"! - warknęła. - I daruj sobie te wszystkie uprzejmości! Czego chcesz? - Spokojnie. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. - uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie. - O, przepraszam. Zapomniałem o tobie. Wszystko dobrze? Nie boli cię już głowa? Trochę za mocno oberwałeś tym regałem. Zapomniałem, że mam trochę więcej siły niż wy. - To ty potraktowałeś mnie tak brutalnie tym regałem? - jęknąłem. Głowa ciągle mnie bolała. C.D.N. przepraszam, że tak mało, ale nie pamiętam co było wcześniej, a nie chce mi się czytać bo źle się czuję (i zmęczyłam się czytaniem) ;-; Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania